


Siete minutos

by RoHoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry regresa a Hogwarts pensando que, tras la guerra, ese será un curso tranquilo y que en lo único que tendrá que preocuparse será en aprobar los exámenes. Sin embargo, cambiará de opinión después de encerrarse en un armario con Draco Malfoy durante siete minutos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siete minutos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados. 
> 
> **Comentarios:** Sí, yo tampoco me lo creo, pero después de más de dos años he vuelto a escribir un Drarry. El motivo es que estoy bloqueada con un long fic Destiel y he pensado que me podría ser útil cambiar de OTP, y nada como mi primer fandom. Pido perdón a las personas que están esperando que actualice “I Knew I Loved You”, espero volver a continuar el fic este verano y gracias a las que os hayáis animado a leer este fic. Disculpad si he metido la pata en algún dato importante, después de tanto tiempo ha sido un reto escribir esta historia.
> 
>  **Beteo:** gracias a Laure por ayudarme y por sus comentarios que me han animado más de lo que ella se piensa. Te debo un frapucchino, pavins  <3

Han pasado tres meses desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Durante ese tiempo Harry ha descansado todo lo que no ha podido durante el último año. Ha enterrado y llorado a las personas que perdió el dos de mayo, acudido a los juicios en los que el Ministerio ha requerido su presencia y ha rechazado todas las propuestas de trabajo que le han hecho, que son muchas y muy variadas. Desde auror, hasta jugador en varios equipos de Quidditch.

Pero no se siente preparado para tomar una decisión de tal calibre. Al menos por ahora. Algunos días los pasa en La Madriguera, otros con Andrómeda cuidando de Teddy, y otros se refugia en Grimmauld Place. Es un tiempo a solas que necesita, del que pocas veces ha podido disfrutar. También ha roto definitivamente su relación con Ginny. Lo ha intentado, Merlín sabe que lo ha hecho, pero nada queda ya de lo que hubo entre ellos. Incluso duda de si realmente ha existido. Ginny era la opción más sencilla y, para que negarlo, la que tuvo más a mano.

A principios de agosto recibe una carta de parte de la directora Mcgonagall y cree que es lo mejor que le podía pasar. Aún se encuentra sumido en un profundo letargo y todavía no sabe qué hacer ahora que todo ha terminado. Regresar al castillo le parece un regalo caído del cielo.

* * *

Por primera vez en el colegio, este curso existe un octavo año. Todos son estudiantes que no pudieron cursar el séptimo año en Hogwarts, así que se les ha facilitado volver al castillo, estudiar para los ÉXTASIS y terminar así su educación.

No han sido muchos los que han tomado esa opción y la mayoría pertenecen a la casa de Gryffindor, como Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Lavender, Cormac y Neville. También Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy. Al ser un grupo tan pequeño la directora decide que lo mejor es hacer una excepción y que no continúe la división de las casas, así que ahora todos conviven en la misma torre y comparten la misma Sala común. Aunque eso no impide que cada uno siga llevando los colores de su antigua casa; hay tradiciones que les gusta mantener.

Al principio, Harry y Ron piensan que a quienes más les costará adaptarse a esa nueva rutina será a los dos Slytherins. Pero, a los pocos días, se dan cuenta de que se han equivocado. En ningún momento se quejan, ni tampoco discuten con nadie. Harry observa que es Nott el que mejor lleva esos cambios, ya que habla y se relaciona con los demás como si siempre hubiesen sido amigos. Por el contrario, Malfoy está siempre solo y las únicas frases que salen de su boca son de pura cortesía.

Hermione le explica que si el rubio ha vuelto a Hogwarts es porque no le ha quedado otra opción. Al fin se entera de que tanto Lucius como Narcissa han sido exiliados. Por el contrario, Draco está obligado a quedarse hasta que acabe el curso por exigencia del Ministerio. Supone que separarles de su único hijo es otra forma de castigarles, porque si no, no le encuentra otra explicación.

Un mes más tarde de empezar el curso, el pequeño grupo decide dar una fiesta para celebrar que han regresado al colegio. McGonagall no les pone muchas pegas, únicamente que no monten mucho jaleo. La directora es consciente de que son mayores de edad y que, además, han participado en una guerra; es incapaz de impedirles que se diviertan un poco.

Así que, un sábado por la tarde, la Sala común pasa a tener otra ambientación. La luz está prácticamente apagada y montones de esferas hechizadas con un lummus adornan la estancia. Hay comida, cerveza de mantequilla y Seamus ha sacado varias botellas de firewhisky que tenía escondidas. Todos están relajados y sonrientes y Harry se da cuenta de que esa fiesta no es sólo porque hayan vuelto a Hogwarts, es también para celebrar que están vivos, que la vida sigue y pueden disfrutar de ello.

De reojo se fija en que Malfoy habla con Luna. Es con la única que ha visto que el Slytherin comparte más de cuatro frases. Tal vez es por el alcohol, o porque se siente completamente desinhibido, pero, por primera vez, Harry le observa sin pensar en el odio que le provoca. Y descubre algo que en los anteriores siete años no había visto jamás; Draco Malfoy puede sonreír. Pero sonreír de verdad, sin ningún tipo de malicia, y eso consigue que a Harry se le acelere el corazón y no entienda por qué. También se fija en que tiene el pelo más largo, casi le descansa en los hombros, y que ha dejado de engominarlo. Lleva la corbata verde desabrochada y tampoco tiene puesta la chaqueta negra del uniforme, sólo una camisa blanca. En ese momento Draco le mira y Harry se gira de inmediato huyendo de esos ojos grises que le han observado con sorpresa. Decide que es el momento de llenarse el vaso de firewhisky y de bailar un poco. Mejor dicho, de intentar bailar.

Dos horas después queda menos comida, y también menos alcohol. Y como el ánimo empieza a decaer, es Cormac el que les hace una propuesta para que la fiesta no termine.

—Podemos jugar a Siete minutos en el paraíso —les propone con una amplia sonrisa.

—No, ni hablar —responde Ron, negando rotundo con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Puede ser divertido —objeta Luna.

—Somos más chicos que chicas, no es justo —reprocha de nuevo Ron, cruzándose de brazos, observando de reojo a Hermione.

—Por eso mismo puede ser divertido —continua Luna.

—Además, puede que a algunos les interese más un chico que una chica —comenta Cormac guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

Ron se queda lívido ante esa afirmación y Harry nota cómo se le enrojecen las mejillas en un segundo por ese sugerente guiño. Todavía no entiende de qué trata todo eso de Siete minutos en el paraíso y cree que si lo pregunta quedará como un idiota, ya que aparentemente los demás sí que lo saben.

—Pensaba que a Cormac le gustaban las mujeres —les susurra Ron a Hermione a él.

—A lo mejor ha cambiado de opinión —le responde—, es normal no tener las cosas claras en esta edad.

Harry deja de escucharles, nervioso porque se ha dado cuenta de que Cormac le está devorando con la mirada.

—¿Tú que dices, Harry? ¿Quieres jugar? —le pregunta Neville y mentalmente agradece que así le haya hecho romper ese extraño contacto visual.

—No sé, lo que quiera la mayoría —contesta sin saber todavía en el lío que se está metiendo.

Al final los únicos que están en contra son Ron y Malfoy. Cuando el pelirrojo se da cuenta de que está de acuerdo en algo con el Slytherin, cambia de inmediato de opinión.

Seamus no tarda en ejecutar un hechizo con su varita y aparece una puerta con un reloj encima. Después todos se sientan en el suelo formando un corro con una botella vacía de firewhisky en medio.

—Supongo que todos conocéis las reglas, pero por si acaso, voy a recordarlas. Giraremos la botella para elegir a dos personas y las que salgan escogidas deberán encerrarse en ese pequeño armario durante siete minutos para disfrutar de su pequeño momento en el paraíso —Seamus les observa y sonríe con picardía—. No penséis en hacer trampas ya que habrá represalias para los que no se hayan besado al menos durante un minuto. Y, por supuesto, tampoco podéis salir antes de que se abra la puerta.

Harry traga duro y en ese momento comprende las miraditas que le ha estado lanzando Cormac. Se fija en los demás y se da cuenta de que la mayoría sonríen con algo de nerviosismo, Excepto Seamus y Cormac que parecen los más felices por ese giro de los acontecimientos. Harry piensa que a lo mejor ya lo tenían planeado.

—Venga, Seamus. ¡Qué gire esa botella!

Una hora después todos han pasado por el armario. Han habido combinaciones curiosas, como Seamus y Nott o Hermione y Luna. Y también desastrosas como Ron y Cormac. Los dos han tenido que soportar durante quince minutos tener la cara llena de granos a cada cual más grotesco. Cormac ha estado a punto de maldecirlo, ya que ha sido Ron quien lo ha rechazado durante los siete minutos con un sinfín de patadas para que ni se le acercase. A Harry le ha tocado con Lavender y por un momento ha llegado a pensar que se iba a quedar sin labios, ya que la chica le ha besado como si fuese un Dementor. Cuando la botella decide emparejar a Malfoy con Neville todos piensan que los dos acabarán con la misma suerte que Ron y Cormac. Sin embargo, se llevan una sorpresa cuando el Gryffindor abre la puerta con las mejillas enrojecidas y Malfoy vuelve a sentarse en su sitio con una pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios. Harry desea saber qué ha sucedido en esos siete minutos y por qué Neville tiene esos ojos soñadores.

La botella sigue girando y Harry, igual que los demás, se siente más relajado. Cree que al final no ha sido tan mal idea, que unos cuantos besos no hacen ningún daño. Es entonces cuando Ron le da un codazo y le susurra con pavor que la botella le está señalando. Al principio no comprende a qué viene esa reacción de su amigo, hasta que se da cuenta de que Malfoy está de pie esperándolo.

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Tiene que encerrarse en un armario con Draco Malfoy.

Tiene que besar a Draco.

Pasa del sonrojo al pánico tan rápido que por un instante le parece que se está mareando.

—Vamos, Harry, levántate —le pide Seamus—. Son las normas.

Traga la saliva que se le ha acumulado en la boca y se incorpora notando cómo le tiemblan las piernas. No sabe a ciencia cierta si se ha puesto así porque va a besar a un chico, porque ese chico es Malfoy, o por ambas cosas.

—Venga, Potter. Cuanto antes entremos, antes saldremos —le comenta Draco abriendo la puerta y dejando que sea Harry el primero en entrar.

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras el Slytherin, dos esferas se iluminan con suavidad permitiendo verse las caras. Se quedan el uno enfrente del otro y Harry no sabe qué hacer. En realidad sí que sabe lo que tiene que hacer, pero ni su cuerpo ni su cerebro reaccionan.

Malfoy chasquea la lengua y se apoya en la pared con cara de resignación.

—Mira, Potter, había muchas opciones de que esto pasara...

—¡Lo sé! —objeta tal vez con la voz demasiado elevada—. Lo sé... —repite ahora con suavidad.

—Pues no pongas esa cara que parece que te vas a enfrentar a un ejército de mortífagos, por Merlín —reniega con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tanto asco te doy?

Boquea sorprendido porque siente muchas cosas por él, pero asco no es una de ellas.

—No se trata de ti, ¿vale?

—¿Entonces qué es?

Harry agacha la cabeza avergonzado, suspira y finalmente habla con un susurro.

—Nunca he besado a un chico...

—Oh...

Malfoy no dice nada más y Harry prefiere no mirarle la cara por si se encuentra con una sonrisa pretenciosa. Ahí está, Harry Potter, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico como le suelen llamar en los periódicos, aterrorizado porque tiene que besar a un hombre.

Los segundos pasan y sabe que no pueden estar más tiempo en esa situación o la puerta se acabará abriendo y terminarán con la cara igual que Ron y Cormac. Pero tampoco se atreve a hacer algo. Es entonces cuando nota unos dedos tocándole la barbilla que consiguen que levante el rostro y descubre que Malfoy no le está mirando como se pensaba; todo lo contrario. Le está dedicando una suave sonrisa e incluso parece que sus ojos le observan con ternura.

—Sé que nunca te he dado motivos para confiar en mí —dice entre susurros—, pero puedes hacerlo en esto.

Malfoy se aproxima y le coloca la otra mano en la mejilla. Ahora que está mirándole directamente a los ojos, se cree incapaz de apartar la mirada. Es casi hipnótico. Nota el caliente aliento chocando contra sus labios y su cuerpo tiembla excitado por las sensaciones que está empezando a tener. Sabe qué va a pasar a continuación y la idea ya no le desagrada en absoluto. No tiene claro si en algún momento lo ha hecho. Los labios de Malfoy se rozan con los suyos con extrema suavidad, con una dulzura que nunca había pensado que podría experimentar; sobre todo viniendo de él.

Durante unos segundos sólo son pequeños toques y eso le está volviendo loco. Porque ahora que siente esos suaves y finos labios besándole quiere más. Necesita más. Así que entreabre la boca y deja que la de Malfoy capture la suya con lentitud. Poco a poco se han ido acercando más y ahora nota el duro cuerpo del Slytherin presionándose contra él y eso tampoco le disgusta. En absoluto.

Finalmente se separan y Harry apoya la frente en la de Draco. El momento ha sido tan intenso que no sabe cómo puede seguir de pie. Los dos sonríen y, aunque ya no haga falta, vuelven a besarse de mutuo acuerdo. Esta vez Malfoy no es tan delicado como antes. Esta vez Harry le recibe con la boca abierta y no tiene reparos en aceptar esa lengua húmeda porque lo está deseando. Draco borra el recuerdo de todos los besos que le han dado esa noche, incluso puede que toda su vida. Se hace dueño de su boca con decisión, le roza la lengua en una danza cada vez más pasional y, sin darse cuenta, Harry está apoyado en la pared con las manos en la cintura de Draco mientras le presiona contra sí. Los dedos del Slytherin suben y bajan por la espalda del Gryffindor y éste empieza a estar cada vez más excitado. Tanto que, si continúan así, tendrá un problema con el bulto que le está creciendo en los pantalones.

Dejan de besarse de nuevo y se observan con las respiraciones aceleradas. La poca luz no le permite verle bien, pero le parece que Draco tiene las mejillas rojas y el pelo despeinado. Nunca un hombre le ha parecido tan guapo y sexy. Y a lo mejor es el alcohol que aún reside en él, o que está ebrio por los besos que ha recibido, pero sólo puede pensar que quiere más, que no quiere que termine ahí.

—Draco...

Antes de que Harry pueda continuar hablando, la puerta se abre y asustado lo empuja hacia la otra pared. El Slytherin no es el único que se queda sorprendido ante ese rechazo tan agresivo.

—Perdo...

Pero éste levanta una mano impidiéndole acabar la frase y agacha la cabeza con los labios apretados.

Un sinfín de gritos y vítores los reciben cuando salen. Sus compañeros saben lo que significa que sus rostros estén intactos y Harry cree que ya no puede enrojecer más.

—Pobre Harry, besarte con el hurón, que asco —bromea Ron con cara de disgusto mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda.

Harry quiere decirle a su amigo que no le ha dado asco, todo lo contrario. Que ha sido increíble, que desea repetirlo. Pero lo único que hace es ver cómo Malfoy abandona la Sala Común sin mirar atrás y se encierra en la habitación que comparten todos.

La fiesta se ha acabado para Draco Malfoy. Y también Harry Potter.

* * *

Durante varios días tiene que soportar los comentarios sobre su momento con Malfoy. Los rumores han volado por todo Hogwarts y a toda la escuela le parece divertido que el Gryffindor y el Slytherin se tuviesen que besar. No entiende por qué sólo hablan de ellos dos cuando no fueron los únicos que lo hicieron. Él es quien tiene que lidiar con las bromas, porque Draco se ha convertido en una sombra y pasa aún más desapercibido. Ha intentado hablar con él, pero nunca ha encontrado la oportunidad. Las pocas ocasiones que lo ha visto siempre está acompañado de alguien. Y esa es una conversación que prefiere que suceda en privado.

Afortunadamente el tiempo pasa y los estudiantes se acaban olvidando de ese suceso. Todos, excepto Harry. Él es incapaz de hacerlo porque recuerda a la perfección el tacto de los labios de Draco. No puede olvidarlo y tampoco quiere hacerlo. Cada día se pregunta si se está volviendo loco y lo que no consiguió Voldemort lo va a lograr el Slytherin. Si no tuviera bastante con cruzarse con él cada día, cada noche tiene que ver como se mete en su cama con un pijama de seda color verde y cierra las cortinas tras de sí. Lo tiene ahí, a unos escasos metros de distancia y sin embargo le parece que les separa un continente.

Sabe que tiene que hablar con alguien, pero las opciones que tiene son muy limitadas. Con Ron ni se le pasa por la cabeza. Teme que si lo hace con Hermione le dará un sin fin de libros. Aunque no cree que haya un ejemplar sobre "cómo-dejar-de-desear-a-tu-supuesto-enemigo".

Una tarde de noviembre se encuentra con Neville en la Sala Común y decide quedarse con él para hacer los deberes que tienen que entregar al día siguiente.

—¿No te parece extraño estar haciendo una redacción para encantamientos, cuando hace unos meses estábamos luchando en el patio de la escuela?

—Sí. A veces me da la sensación de que todo lo que pasó fue un sueño —le responde Harry dejando de escribir.

—Querrás decir una pesadilla.

—Tienes razón —responde mirando de nuevo el pergamino que tiene delante—. La verdad es que intento no pensar sobre ello —continúa hablando con voz suave—. Prefiero tomarme este año como una segunda oportunidad y disfrutar de lo que no me dejaron.

Porque este año no hay ninguna amenaza, ni su cabeza tiene un precio, ni tiene un loco psicópata sin nariz persiguiéndolo. Es el año más tranquilo desde que ha entrado en Hogwarts. Si se olvida de su incidente con Malfoy.

Y hablando de Malfoy... es en ese momento cuando el Slytherin aparece tras la puerta de la Sala común.

—Hola, Draco. ¿Estudias con nosotros? —le propone Neville moviendo los libros para hacerle un hueco en la mesa.

—No, gracias. Voy a descansar un rato en la habitación.

Harry le observa de reojo y suspira cuando vuelven a quedarse solos. Aún no ha conseguido hablar con él y eso le está torturando. Sin embargo, parece que su compañero no tiene ningún problema en charlar con él.

—No sabía que te llevaras bien con Malfoy —le comenta pasados unos minutos.

—Hablamos de vez en cuando —contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

Y por fin ve la oportunidad perfecta.

—¿Es por lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta?

Neville le mira con los ojos abiertos como platos y un tanto avergonzado.

—Supongo... —responde tartamudeando.

Harry se queda callado, a la expectativa de que su amigo continúe hablando y le cuente qué sucedió entre ellos durante esos siete minutos. Lleva semanas queriendo saberlo así que no tiene prisa.

—Me pidió perdón... —susurra finalmente y Harry se queda sorprendido ante semejante confesión porque eso era lo que menos se esperaba—. Me pidió perdón por lo que Bellatrix les hizo a mis padres y por haber estado durante años riéndose de mí.

—Vaya...

—Sí, yo tampoco me lo esperaba. Supongo que la guerra, todo lo que sucedió, le ha cambiado. Como hemos hecho todos.

Harry afirma con la cabeza porque su amigo tiene toda la razón.

—Y bueno, el beso... —Neville pone los mismos ojos soñadores de esa noche y ahora, más que nunca, necesita saber—. Fue dulce, corto pero intenso. Fue agradable. Muy agradable, la verdad.

—Y... —Traga saliva sabiendo la importancia de la respuesta de su siguiente pregunta—, ¿lo habéis vuelto a repetir?

—¿Qué? No, Harry, que va —asegura riéndose—. No hay nada entre Draco y yo excepto una amistad. Además, a mí no me gustan los hombres.

—Pero, acabas de decir... —replica confundido.

—Sé lo que te he dicho, pero sólo fue un beso entre dos amigos. Te aseguro que cuando beso a Luna hay mucha lengua involucrada.

Neville sigue hablando sobre cómo besa a Luna y cuánto le gusta, pero Harry ha desconectado por completo. Porque entre Draco y él hubo lengua, mucha lengua en realidad, y manos y gemidos. Harry sabe que eso no fue un beso entre dos amigos, como le ha llamado Neville. Y si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo está más.

* * *

Finalmente es Hermione quien le encara una tarde y le exige que le explique qué le sucede. Al principio Harry se hace el confundido e intenta que su amiga no lo interrogue, pero Hermione puede ser más cabezota que él y no le da la oportunidad de huir.

—Estás raro y sé que es por Malfoy —le acaba rebatiendo—. Cuéntamelo antes de que lo descubra por mí misma.

Y lo hará, porque así es Hermione.

—En realidad es una tontería —contesta quitándole importancia.

—Harry...

Suspira y contesta con la cabeza agachada mientras la mira de reojo.

—Creo, tal vez, puede ser que... quemegusteunpocoDracoMalfoy.

—¿QUÉ?

—¡Qué creo que me gusta Draco Malfoy! —Da gracias a todos los magos y dioses de que estén solos en un rincón de la biblioteca, porque no lo ha dicho precisamente en voz baja.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿No te acabo de decir que no lo estoy?

—Vas a tener que explicármelo mejor porque no te entiendo.

 _Como si yo lo hiciera_ , piensa Harry. Pero le hace caso. Le habla sobre los besos que se dieron encerrados en el armario, sobre todas las dudas que han estado bailando en su mente durante esos meses.

—No sé cómo ha pasado Hermione, pero no paro de imaginarme situaciones en las que estoy con Draco y...

—¿Qué situaciones?

Harry se sonroja porque la gran mayoría implican a un Draco Malfoy casi sin ropa y eso es algo que no piensa decírselo a nadie.

—De acuerdo, creo que me hago una idea —prosigue su amiga entendiendo a qué se refiere—. ¿Nunca te habías planteado tu orientación sexual?

—No sé, Hermione, ¿cuando he podido hacerlo? —replica con ironía—. ¿Mientras Voldemort intentaba poseer mi mente o cuando estábamos huyendo por todo el país? Bastante que a veces tenía tiempo para hacerme una... —Y se calla avergonzado porque por un momento ha olvidado con quién está hablando.

—No necesitaba esa información, Harry.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Toda esta situación me sobrepasa —Está acostumbrado a hechizar enemigos, o incluso a enfrentarse con un dragón, pero nadie se ha tomado la molestia de explicarle que no todo es blanco y negro en cuanto a la sexualidad se refiere, que en realidad hay muchas tonalidades grises. Grises como los ojos de Draco. Está tan jodido...

—No es el fin del mundo, Harry. No pasa nada porque hayas descubierto que también te gustan... las varitas —comenta divertida.

Harry bufa y deja caer la cabeza contra la mesa. En nada empezará a darse cabezazos como si fuese un elfo doméstico.

—Es una lastima que Hogwarts no tenga clases de sexualidad. Podría buscarte un...

—Ni que se te ocurra darme un libro —le interrumpe sin levantar la cabeza.

—¿Es sólo con él o también con otros hombres? A lo mejor como únicamente te has besado con Malfoy, sólo te has planteado esa posibilidad y por eso te sientes atraído a él.

—Oh... —Harry se incorpora y se da cuenta de que eso es algo que no había pensado.

En ese momento ven pasar a Cormac cerca de la mesa donde se encuentran y el chico les saluda a los dos con una sonrisa y un guiño. Si Harry estaba esperando ver una señal de la bisexualidad, ha venido justo en el momento adecuado. Por un instante se imagina en sus brazos de la misma forma que estuvo con Draco y, a pesar de que la imagen no le desagrada, considera que falta algo, que ese no es el rubio que desea.

—Podrías probar con otro chico —le propone, señalando con la cabeza a su compañero quien continúa observándolos con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo Harry ya lo tiene claro. Ha llegado a la conclusión de que también le atraen los hombres, pero en su mente sólo hay cabida para uno.

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad las ha pasado con los Weasley y también ha ido unos días a Grimmauld Place. Cuando termine el colegio quiere irse a vivir allí, aunque es consciente de que tiene que hacer un sin fin de reformas y tirar también muchos muebles viejos.

Al regresar a Hogwarts le sorprende no ver a Malfoy en el tren. Por un momento piensa que ha dejado el colegio y cree que el destino, o quién sea, le odia profundamente. Es Hermione quien, como siempre, le recuerda que Draco se ha quedado en el colegio ya que los padres de Draco están exiliados y el Slytherin no tiene un hogar al que regresar. Harry se siente estúpido por haber olvidado que el rubio está completamente solo y eso es algo que no se lo desea a nadie.

En un impulso decide comprar un montón de chocolate en el tren y esa misma noche lo deja en en la cama de Draco con una pequeña nota deseándole una feliz Navidad. No sabe cómo reaccionará, pero en ese momento le parece correcto hacerlo. Además, durante las vacaciones ha decidido que va a intentar acercarse a él y esa le parece una buena forma de hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente se da cuenta de que Malfoy no para de mirarlo y comprende que el rubio quiere una explicación. Esa tarde el Slytherin le aborda en un pasillo y se lo lleva a una aula vacía.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —le cuestiona enfadado.

—¿Por qué he hecho el qué? —se defiende débilmente, porque los dos saben a la perfección de qué están hablando.

—Esto —dice sacando la bolsa de chocolate que sigue intacta.

—¿No puedo hacerte un regalo de Navidad, Malfoy?

—Nunca lo has hecho.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

El rostro de Malfoy pasa a estar confundido y boquea sin saber qué más decir. Se le pasa por la cabeza decirle que está adorable, pero no quiere que el Slytherin le de una paliza.

—Sólo es chocolate. No le des más vueltas.

—No quiero darte lástima, no quiero...

—No lo haces —le interrumpe—. Nunca lo has hecho.

Draco le mira de forma intensa y por un momento cree que está usando legeremancia con él. Se siente vulnerable pero no aparta la mirada. Permite que evalúe si está siendo sincero o no, que encuentre en sus ojos verdes lo que está buscando. Finalmente Malfoy le muestra una pequeña sonrisa, guarda la bolsa en su túnica y se aproxima a él para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry.

Un segundo más tarde, el Gryffindor se encuentra solo en el aula con el recuerdo de unos labios en su piel.

* * *

Tras ese momento hay cambios sutiles en su relación. Malfoy le saluda cada mañana y, si se encuentran por los pasillos, ya no huye de su mirada. Incluso inclina la cabeza con una sonrisa. Es un paso, pequeño, pero algo es algo y Harry se siente estúpidamente feliz. Aún no se atreve a ir más allá porque no sabe qué hacer. Bueno, sí que lo sabe pero no está seguro de si será bien recibido si le abraza y le besa como si se acabase el mundo. Y Harry lo desea tanto...

Una tarde de sábado en la que todos se han ido a Hogsmeade, decide irse a volar un rato. Este año no tienen equipo de Quidditch y con la preparación de los exámenes son pocas las ocasiones que ha tenido para hacerlo. Cuando se dirige con la escoba hacia el campo se encuentra a Draco solo en la Sala Común y, sin pensarlo mucho, le invita a que le acompañe.

—No tengo escoba, Potter —contesta algo malhumorado. Harry supone que, a parte de que no tiene hogar, también le han arrebatado algunas posesiones.

—Puedes volar con la de Ron.

—No quiero tener problemas con Weasley —repone—. Además, prefiero no usar nada de él.

Harry rueda los ojos y le ofrece la suya.

—Ten, yo cogeré la de Ron.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta agarrando el palo con manos temblorosas.

—Claro, Malfoy.

—No quiero tu compasión, ya te lo dije.

—Yo iba a volar de todas formas —asegura—, pero prefiero hacerlo acompañado.

El Slytherin se queda pensativo mientras observa a Harry fijamente.

—¿Tienes una snitch?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque podemos apostar quién la coge primero —La sonrisa de Malfoy está repleta de picardía y Harry se ríe afirmando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres apostar, Malfoy?

—Te lo diré cuando pierdas —asegura burlón.

Los dos salen de la Sala sin haber perdido la sonrisa.

Tal vez es porque lleva meses sin volar, tal vez es porque Malfoy le ha retado, o tal vez es porque lo está haciendo con él, pero Harry llevaba meses sin sentirse tan vivo. Al principio se han perseguido uno al otro sin pensar en la snitch, únicamente disfrutando de la sensación de estar volando. Se han pasado la mayor parte del tiempo riéndose. A Harry le maravilla ese sonido. Finalmente deciden jugar con seriedad y ambos se lanzan en picado cuando vislumbran la pelota dorada. Luchan para ser el ganador y es Harry el primero en tenerla en su mano. Malfoy refunfuña, reniega y se defiende diciendo que está algo oxidado tras tantos meses sin jugar, así que le pide la revancha. Harry acepta porque se lo está pasando tan bien que no quiere regresar al castillo. La segunda vez es el Slytherin quien atrapa la snitch. Se ha dejado la piel en esa jugada y Harry sabe que se lo merece.

—¿Tenemos tiempo para el desempate? —le pregunta Draco bajándose de la escoba.

—Es tarde —contesta mirando hacia el cielo que está cada vez más oscuro.

—Lástima —Malfoy chasquea la lengua y se sienta en el suelo—. ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato?

Harry no duda en sentarse a su lado con el corazón latiendo un poco más rápido. Desde que ha empezado el curso es la primera vez que están tanto tiempo a solas y, además, es Draco quien ha propuesto alargar más ese momento. No sabe qué puede pasar y las posibilidades son infinitas. ¿Podrá besarlo otra vez? ¿Abrazarlo¿ ¿Tocarlo? ¿Qué pasará si le rodea los hombros con un brazo? ¿Qué pasará si...?

—Nunca te he dado las gracias... —La voz de Draco consigue que salga de esa vorágine de pensamientos y regrese a la realidad.

—¿Las gracias por qué exactamente?

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? —pregunta irónico—. Por salvarme del fuego en la Sala de Menesteres, por testificar a mi favor, por haber olvidado todos los insultos que te he dicho durante años...

—Draco, no hace falta que...

—¿Por qué me salvaste, Harry? ¿Por qué volviste a por mí?

—Porque no merecías morir. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Incluso yo?

—Sobre todo tú.

Quiere decirle que estuvo en la Torre de Astronomía la noche que Snape mató a Dumbledore, que no tuvo una oportunidad para salir del infierno en el que le metieron, que no tuvo elección. Pero lo único que hace es rodearle los hombros con un brazo para atraerlo hacia él y besarle con adoración el dorado y suave cabello.

—Sobre todo tú —repite susurrando.

Cuando regresan al castillo lo hacen caminando muy pegados el uno del otro, rozándose continuamente los hombros y las manos. Harry se plantea varias veces cogerle de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos, pero no sabe si será bien recibido. No sabe a ciencia exacta qué puede esperar de él. Lo que sí sabe es que ya no le queda ni un resquicio de duda sobre sus sentimientos por Draco.

Al llegar a la habitación se va a duchar y después se mete en la cama. Ha sido una tarde intensa y no le apetece ni cenar. Minutos más tarde Malfoy aparece tras las cortinas y el corazón se le vuelve a acelerar.

—¿Draco? —Le parece que ha tartamudeado, no está seguro. Se incorpora y se sienta en el lecho esperando a que el Slytherin diga o haga algo. Lo que sea.

—No te he dicho cual era la apuesta —contesta sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Ve que las manos de Draco se posan en las mejillas y casi ni respira. Cierra los ojos y espera.

—Draco... —repite débilmente.

—Shhhh...

Tras tantos meses vuelve a sentir la cálida respiración de Malfoy y, por fin, POR FIN, nota esos pecaminosos labios acariciando los suyos. Harry cree que está volando de nuevo. Le coge del cuello y abre la boca sin dudarlo en busca de la lengua del Slytherin. Éste gime en su boca cuando las lenguas se rozan y es el sonido más perfecto que ha escuchado en sus dieciocho años de vida. Se abalanza sobre él y acaban tumbados en la cama sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento.

Los dos vuelan sin necesidad de una escoba.

* * *

Nadie en la escuela saben lo que hay ahora entre ellos. Nadie, excepto Hermione, quien no tarda más que un día en darse cuenta. Los dos son discretos y procuran no estar todo el día juntos, aunque si fuera por él no le importaría. Pero Draco se lo ha pedido y no puede negarse cuando le mira con esos ojos que le quitan el sentido. Además, por el momento también prefiere que nadie se entrometa en su relación. Porque sí, Draco y él tienen una relación y así se lo ha hecho saber.

—¿Desde cuando eres un Huffepluff, Potter? —bromea una noche que están tumbados en la cama del Gryffindor y Harry le pide que salga con él.

—No seas idiota y dime que sí, Malfoy.

Le besa en el cuello, justo en el sitio que ha descubierto que es el punto débil del Slytherin, y éste tarda un segundo en derretirse bajo su cuerpo.

—Por Salazar, Harry... —gimotea arqueando la espalda—. Eres un tramposo.

—Dime que sí, Draco —repite mordisqueando la piel mientras cuela una mano por debajo de la camisa blanca del uniforme—. No te hagas de rogar...

Draco le coge de las mejillas y le mira sonriendo. Sabe cuál es su respuesta sin necesidad de que se la diga. Está convencido de que no se lo dirá por el simple hecho de tocarle las narices. Porque así es Draco y tampoco quiere que cambie. Le gusta tal y como es ahora.

—Te odio —musita Harry besándolo con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que no es verdad —Draco le peina con los dedos el cabello y se deja besar.

Los dos saben que no, no lo es.

* * *

Si a Harry le quedaba alguna duda de su supuesta heterosexualidad, Draco las ha eliminado por completo. Poco a poco ha ido ganando confianza. Le ha confesado con extrema vergüenza que es prácticamente virgen, lo máximo que ha hecho ha sido tocarle el pecho a Ginny y fue por encima del jersey. Draco, por el contrario, ha experimentado un poco más, así que es éste el primero que se atreve a colar una mano en el pantalón del otro. Cuando esto sucede, Harry tarda prácticamente un minuto en correrse en los dedos de Draco. Y casi vuelve a hacerlo cuando el Slytherin se baja los pantalones y se masturba delante de él. Pero Harry puede ser un estudiante avanzado cuando algo le interesa. Si consiguió hacer un patronus corpóreo cuando tenía trece años, también tiene que ser capaz de hacer que su pareja disfrute con sus atenciones.

Cada tarde se escapan a la cama de Harry mientras los demás están estudiando en la biblioteca, y se esconden tras una serie de hechizos que les protegen para no ser descubiertos. Durante ese tiempo se besan, se quitan la ropa entre caricias y palabras que les van encendiendo hasta quedarse desnudos entre las sábanas. Harry está convencido de que el mejor momento del día es cuando tiene a Draco desnudo encima o debajo de él. La posición le da igual. Lo que le importa es poder tocarle sin pudor, besar todo su níveo cuerpo, adorarle como se merece, escucharle gemir y hacerle sudar. A veces es Draco el que se coloca entre sus piernas y engulle la dura erección con avaricia. Otras, es Harry el que se pasa largos minutos con la dureza de Malfoy entre sus labios. Ha aprendido que si empieza lamiendo con lentitud todo el tronco para después meterse todo el erguido miembro en la boca, Draco le suplica con más intensidad. Y eso le vuelve loco.

Le gusta dominarlo, pero también, que le domine. Le gusta pillarle desprevenido en un pasillo para robarle un beso, le gusta acariciarle la espalda desnuda cuando duermen abrazados, le gusta hacerle cosquillas aunque Draco se enfade y le pida que no lo haga, le gusta verle dormir, le gusta pasarse horas besándolo por el simple placer de hacerlo, le gusta que frunza el ceño cuando no entiende algo en clase, le gusta los ruiditos que hace cuando está a punto de tener un orgasmo. Pero, sin duda, lo que más le gusta, es la forma en que lo mira, tan diferente a los demás. Porque Draco no ve en él a un héroe, sólo ve a Harry y eso es todo lo que necesita.

* * *

En las vacaciones de Pascua, invita a Draco a que vaya con él a Grimmauld Place. Al principio el Slytherin le contesta que no, que alguien puede descubrirlos. Pero Harry consigue convencerlo con argumentos sólidos como que la casa está en Londres y nadie los va a ver. Además de que necesita estar unos días a solas con él. Al final Malfoy acaba accediendo porque él también lo necesita.

—Potter, ¡Esta casa está hecha un desastre!

—¡No es para tanto!

Los dos dejan sus mochilas en el comedor y después Harry le coge de la mano con la idea de mostrarle su hogar, pero Draco se queda quieto mirando hacia sus dedos unidos.

—¿Draco? ¿Pasa algo?

—No, es que...

Harry sonríe observando que a Draco se le han puesto las mejillas un poco rojas. Es la primera vez que tiene una muestra de afecto sin necesidad de esconderse y se siente condenadamente bien. Era por cosas así que quería venir a Grimmauld Place con él, para que pudiesen ser ellos sin estar temiendo que alguien los descubriese.

—¿Te molesta? —pregunta cauteloso.

Draco niega con la cabeza y le da un suave beso en los labios.

—Enséñame la casa, Harry.

Le va a enseñar la casa y el mundo si hace falta.

* * *

Nunca han llegado tan lejos. Principalmente porque siempre han tenido miedo de que alguien pudiese interrumpirles. Así que, como no tienen que preocuparse por eso, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda pararlos.

Harry se encuentra con las piernas abiertas y Draco acomodado entre ellas. No sabe cuánto tiempo llevan así, con su miembro en la boca del Slytherin y dos dedos del rubio rotando en su interior. Tiene el pecho cubierto de mordiscos, saliva y sudor, todo el cuerpo le tiembla con cada caricia y lamida que recibe. Está a punto de volverse loco y aún no han terminado. Harry le ha suplicado que lo haga ya, que lo necesita, pero Malfoy le replica que no quiere hacerle daño y ha continuado dilatándolo sin hacer caso de las súplicas que escucha.

Cuando finalmente Draco se introduce, cuando siente todo el sexo dentro de él, Harry se abraza a su espalda y cree que puede morir de placer. Las molestias que padece son una nimiedad comparado con la sensación tan placentera. Draco se mueve con suma lentitud, aún cauteloso, pero Harry le rodea con las piernas y le insta a que vaya más rápido levantando las caderas.

—No hagas eso, Harry —le pide con un gemido.

—Más rápido, Draco, por favor —responde arqueando la espalda mientras le clava los dedos en la piel.

Draco pierde el control y las estocadas pasan a ser más constantes y vigorosas. Harry boquea y cierra los ojos cada vez que su pareja presiona su próstata. Creía que iba a estar preparado para esto pero la realidad le está superando, es mucho mejor de lo que creía. Draco le devora la boca mientras no deja de moverse hacia delante y hacia detrás con un ritmo constante. Le susurra lo estrecho que está y lo perfecto que es, que nunca podrá olvidar este momento.

—Tócame, tócame —le exige con las escasas fuerzas que le quedan.

Una mano de Malfoy se mueve llegando hasta el sexo de Harry y, con unos pocos toques, el Gryffindor se corre entre los torsos de ambos. Draco no tarda más que unos segundos en acompañarle y llena el interior de Harry con su caliente esencia, dejándose caer encima de él al instante.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve y Draco continua dentro de Harry mientras éste le abraza con los brazos temblorosos.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta en el oído con un débil susurro.

—Genial.

Draco se incorpora y apoya los brazos en la cama para mirarle el rostro. Tiene las mejillas coloradas y la cara y el pelo sudado. Le aparta con suavidad el cabello que tiene pegado en la frente y después le roza con ternura la mejilla. Los ojos grises han pasado de estar repletos de deseo a estar llenos de cariño y afecto. Harry le acaricia la espalda y levanta la cabeza para besarle los labios y no decirle todo lo que está pensando.

* * *

Harry se despierta solo en la cama. El otro lado todavía está caliente así que no debe hacer mucho que Draco se ha levantado. Se pone unos boxers y va a buscarlo mientras se estira con pereza. Ese es el último día antes de regresar al colegio y no le apetece en absoluto volver a la rutina de Hogwarts. Esos días han sido mejor de lo que se esperaba y no sólo por todo el sexo que han tenido.

Ha podido disfrutar de él en un ambiente totalmente diferente. Malfoy se ha relajado y ha dejado salir al chico que habita en él. Han ido al cine, a cenar y a bailar a una discoteca del Shojo. También Harry le ha enseñado a cocinar como un muggle, han disfrutado de estar tumbados juntos en el sofá viendo la televisión y se han tocado y acariciado con total libertad. A veces piensa que esto es lo que siempre ha deseado y que nunca le habían dejado disfrutar. Y ya no le parece extraño que, justamente la persona que se lo está dando, sea precisamente Draco Malfoy.

Tras recorrer casi toda la casa, acaba encontrándolo en la habitación en la que está el tapiz de la familia Black. Draco está sentado en el suelo observando la pared. Para Harry ese cuarto no significa nada, pero cree que para él significa demasiadas cosas y que tal vez es una forma de estar más cerca de sus padres. Nunca le ha contado dónde se encuentran Lucius y Narcissa. En realidad, nunca han hablado del pasado, tampoco del futuro. Sólo del presente. Y eso le aterroriza. Ahora que sabe lo que es tenerlo en su vida, no quiere estar sin él.

Al final se decide y entra en la habitación para sentarse a su lado. Draco apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y éste le rodea la cintura con un brazo.

—¿Les echas de menos? —pregunta señalando con la cabeza el hueco en el que se encuentran sus padres.

—Sí —musita pasados unos segundos—. Son mis padres, Harry —continua sin dejar de mirar al frente—. A pesar de lo que pasó, a pesar de lo que hizo mi padre, de lo que sus decisiones me obligaron a hacer...

Draco se queda callado y Harry se abraza más a él. Durante esos meses han evitado el pasado hasta que finalmente les ha golpeado en la cara.

Y por primera vez, realiza la pregunta que ha preferido ignorar.

—Cuando acabe el curso... ¿te irás con ellos?

Draco se incorpora, se sienta en el regazo de Harry y el Gryffindor le rodea con sus brazos. Se quedan en silencio durante largos minutos. No sabe qué decir. Por un lado no quiere que Draco se marche, pero comprende que quiera hacerlo. Como ha dicho, son sus padres. Pero, egoístamente, piensa que el Slytherin se merece disfrutar de una vida diferente y él puede dársela. Pero la decisión no reside en él, sino en la persona que lo está abrazando con fuerza en esos instantes.

Harry le besa el cuello con extrema dulzura. Quiere intentar decirle que está con él, que pase lo que pase puede contar con su apoyo. Le llena el rostro de un sin fin de besos y, cuando llega a sus labios, bebe de su boca intentando aplacar una sed que sabe que jamás será calmada. Nunca tendrá suficiente de Draco. Jamás.

No entraba en sus planes acabar haciendo eso justamente en esa habitación. Incluso le ha sugerido continuar en la cama, pero Malfoy se ha negado alegando estar demasiado excitado para detenerse. Draco continúa sentado encima de él con el miembro de Harry entrando y saliendo de su interior.

Devora con los ojos la exquisita escena que tiene delante. Draco está desatado. Balancea las caderas y arquea la espalda cada vez que el Gryffindor presiona ese punto mágico que consigue que gima desesperado.

—Draco, Draco, Draco —repite sin cesar mientras le acaricia el torso sudado y eleva la pelvis en busca de más contacto.

Prefiere no pensar que no le ha respondido si tiene intenciones de marcharse. Prefiere creer que la respuesta está ahora mismo entre sus brazos, que los sollozos que escucha son un "me quedaré contigo, Harry", que los besos ansiosos que está recibiendo son un "no me alejaré de ti, Harry". No quiere pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a tocar esa piel suave y pálida, no quiere.

Harry le da un intenso mordisco en el cuello y Draco se abraza a él con más fuerza haciendo que el movimiento pase a ser más constante. Le rodea la dura erección con una mano y le masturba sabiendo que su pareja está llegando al límite. Igual que él.

—Córrete, Harry. Hazme aún más tuyo —le pide con la voz ahogada, casi al borde de la súplica.

 _Mío, eres mío, sólo mío_ , piensa dando unas fuertes embestidas que hacen que el orgasmo aparezca fulminante. Draco se corre después de él y se besan ahogando un gemido entre sus bocas.

Draco continua temblando entre sus brazos y Harry se aferra a él con la poca energía que le queda. El Gryffindor continua susurrando su nombre, dándole pequeños besos en su cuello y rostro. Malfoy le mira agotado, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro perlado en sudor. No hay nada más hermoso que verlo recién follado, se dice a sí mismo. Es el Draco más real, el que no se preocupa por nada, sólo por disfrutar y que disfrute él también. Harry adora todas sus facetas, pero sin duda, ésta es su preferida.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Draco da un último vistazo al tapiz. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y después le coge de la mano.

Y Harry quiere seguir creyendo que no se marchará.

* * *

Al principio las cosas siguen como antes de marcharse de vacaciones. Draco sigue metiéndose en su cama algunas noches e intentan robar momentos para estar a solas. Sin embargo, sabe que está diferente, que poco a poco el rubio está más distante. En ocasiones es él quien lo busca y le besa como si Harry fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento, y otras, le parece que a pesar de que están abrazados, Draco está muy lejos de allí.

Más de una vez se le ha pasado por la cabeza decirle que quiere dejar de esconderse, que le da igual lo que opinen los demás, que no están haciendo nada malo por estar juntos. Pero teme que Malfoy huya y al final se traga las palabras que están en la comisura de sus labios.

El futuro se está aproximando a una velocidad vertiginosa y sabe que falta poco para enfrentarse a él.

Un mes antes de los ÉXTASIS, Draco le pide que se reúnan una noche en la torre de Astronomía. Mientras se dirige hacia allí, sabe que es probable que las cosas sean diferentes cuando vuelva a salir.

Al llegar a la estancia lo encuentra apoyado en la barandilla mirando con melancolía hacia el cielo estrellado. No quiere escuchar lo que tiene que decirle, no quiere saberlo. Pero no puede seguir viviendo bajo una ilusión. Ninguno de los dos.

Se aproxima a él y se queda detrás suyo. El pelo rubio de Draco baila por el viento y le hace cosquillas en el rostro. Le dan ganas de abrazarle la cintura y mordisquearle la nuca, pero aprieta los puños y empieza a hablar.

—Te vas con ellos.

Esta vez no es una pregunta, es una afirmación de lo que ya sospechaba que iba a suceder.

—Sí.

Quiere preguntarle por qué, pedirle que se quede con él, que puede hacerle feliz. Decirle la infinidad de razones que se le han ocurrido para que no se vaya, suplicarle que no le abandone. Pero sobre todo, desea sincerarse y decirle lo que aún no ha hecho, que está enamorado de él, que le quiere. Y que está seguro de que es mutuo.

Pero finalmente no dice nada. No se atreve a hacerlo. Así que le da un largo beso en el cabello y se marcha sin mirar atrás.

Es tan injusto que cuando ha encontrado la felicidad junto a Draco, sea éste mismo quien se la arrebate. Es tan injusto que tenga que renunciar a la persona que ama.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas se ha centrado en estudiar. Es lo único que puede hacer para mantenerse distraído. No han vuelto a hablar y han coincidido pocas veces. Draco vuelve a huir de él y, si no supiese que es imposible, pensaría que tiene una capa de invisibilidad. También ha comprobado que está en el castillo, ya que ha buscado su nombre en el mapa del merodeador después de tres días seguidos sin verlo.

Hermione sabe que algo les ha pasado e intentar hablar con él. Harry se niega cada día a su petición, hasta que una tarde le amenaza con atarlo a una silla si no se lo explica.

—Te sentirás mejor si hablas de ello —razona su amiga.

Harry duda que eso vaya a suceder, pero a regañadientes acaba accediendo y le explica que en unas semanas Draco se habrá marchado de su vida.

—¿Le has dicho que quieres que se quede contigo?

—No puedo decírselo, Hermione.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo hacerle elegir entre sus padres y yo. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—¿A qué tienes miedo, Harry? ¿A que continúe diciendo que se marcha?

—No —responde con el ceño fruncido—. Tal vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Harry, si Draco no sabe que tiene otra opción... ¿cómo quieres que elija? A lo mejor se va porque piensa que aquí no tiene ningún sitio en el que estar.

Se queda callado con los ojos bien abiertos analizando las palabras de su amiga, porque puede que tenga razón. Draco no sabe nada de sus planes, él ha dado por hecho que entendería que quería que estuviesen juntos. Es otro malentendido que se une a todos los que han tenido a lo largo de esos años. Pero esta vez piensa solucionarlo cuanto antes.

* * *

Harry recurre a toda la paciencia que tiene, que es poca, y planea el mejor momento para pillarlo desprevenido. Son casi las doce de la noche y está sentado en su cama con el mapa abierto, esperando a que Draco entre en la habitación. Cuando ve que su nombre aparece en el cuarto, sale disparado de detrás de las cortinas y va a por él veloz como un rayo.

—Tenemos que hablar —susurra cogiéndolo por el brazo.

—¡Potter! ¿Qué haces?

—Harry —dice sin soltarlo mientras lo lleva hacia la Sala común.

—¿Qué?

—Que me llamo Harry, Draco.

El Slytherin refunfuña y se queda callado dejando que lo arrastre a regañadientes.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta soltándose para sentarse en uno de los sofás.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Siente que el corazón le palpita con fuerza. Draco está enfadado y a la defensiva. Empieza a tener dudas de que esto sea una buena idea, pero ahora que se ha decidido no quiere dar marcha atrás.

—¿Y me lo tienes que decir a estas horas? Son las doce de la noche.

—Si no estuvieses huyendo de mí no tendría que haberlo hecho así —reniega con el ceño fruncido—. Además, eras tú el que siempre quería que nos viéramos a escondidas.

Draco aprieta los labios aún más enojado. Conoce perfectamente esa reacción, cuando le fastidia no tener la razón y no puede defenderse. Como sigan así, van a acabar a puñetazos y eso no es lo que pretende.

—No quiero pelear, Draco, por favor. Sólo quiero hablar contigo —le explica sentándose a su lado.

—De acuerdo —acepta suspirando—. Habla.

Ha recreado esta conversación tantas veces en su mente que ahora no sabe qué decir. El Slytherin le observa a la expectativa y eso le pone aún más nervioso. Sabe que tiene que escoger las palabras adecuadas para que cambie de opinión, pero ¿cuáles son? ¿Qué puede decirle para que no le deje?

—Quédate conmigo —Dos palabras. Sinceras. Honestas. Que expresan todo lo que desea.

—¿Qué? —Draco se queda perplejo con la boca abierta.

—No te vayas con tus padres, quédate conmigo, en Londres, en mi casa.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —susurra levantándose del sofá.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —rebate yendo detrás de él—. Creía que sabías que tenías esta opción, pero ya veo que no.

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo.

—¿Tus padres te están obligando?

—No.

Harry le coge de las muñecas y Draco mira al suelo huyendo de su mirada.

—¿Tú quieres irte?

—No —musita.

—Entonces... ¿por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué?

—Por esto... —responde levantando el brazo que tiene la marca tenebrosa.

—¿Qué...?

Para él, esa marca ya no significa nada, sólo un error de los muchos que cometió. Ahora, ata cabos, y comprende porque lo ha visto en contadas ocasiones vistiendo manga corta o porque a veces escondía esa parte de su piel para que Harry no viese el tatuaje.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo me miran los otros estudiantes? —prosigue levantando la cabeza para encararlo—. Ellos saben quién soy, lo que hice, lo que hizo mi familia. Si no me ha pasado nada en el colegio es porque prácticamente no me he acercado a ellos. ¿Qué pasará cuando vaya al Callejón Diagon? ¿O cuando vaya al Ministerio? ¿Crees que alguien me querrá dar trabajo? No quiero vivir como una sombra el resto de mi vida.

—Eso no lo sabes. No puedes saber lo que sucederá cuando salgamos de aquí. Lucha, Draco, lucha por sobrevivir, yo sé que puedes hacerlo, yo sé cómo eres en realidad, deja que los demás vean cómo eres, que has cambiado.

—Para, por favor —le pide intentando soltarse del agarre, pero, por el contrario, Harry presiona más sus manos en torno de las muñecas.

—Y si algo como eso sucede —prosigue sin hacerle caso—, me tienes a mí. Quiero ayudarte si me necesitas, quiero estar contigo. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—¿Qué te crees que dirán cuando se enteren que estamos juntos? Ya viste la cara de Weasley, ¡y era un juego!

—¡Me da igual lo que me digan! ¡Me da igual lo que diga Ron, El Profeta, o el jodido Ministro! ¡Me da igual porque te quiero, maldita sea!

Por segunda vez, ha conseguido que Draco se quede perplejo y sin palabras.

—Te quiero, Draco. No te imaginas lo que han sido estos meses contigo, lo feliz que soy a tu lado... —Harry baja las manos y entrelaza los dedos con los del Slytherin—. Antes de volver a Hogwarts este año no sabía lo qué hacer con mi vida, todavía no lo sé —se corrige a sí mismo—, pero hay algo que sí tengo claro y es que te necesito conmigo. Quiero despertarme contigo cada día, que te burles de mí pelo y me amenaces con llenarme de gomina, besarte cuando me apetezca, enseñarte el mundo muggle que desconoces, hacerte cosquillas cuando no me das la razón, hacerte el amor cada día y que tú me lo hagas a mí, quiero vivir mi vida contigo, Draco Malfoy.

Harry se queda callado y comprende que Draco no le va a decir nada.

—Necesitaba que lo supieses... Entenderé que a pesar de todo quieras irte, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, pero creo que tenías que saberlo.

Suspira y le suelta las manos. Ha hecho todo lo posible, casi le ha ofrecido su corazón en una bandeja. Ahora la decisión no depende de él.

—Harry... —le llama cuando se ha girado para marcharse a su habitación—. ¿Puedo pensar mi respuesta?

Afirma con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios. No es un sí, pero tampoco es un no. Tal vez aún hay un atisbo de esperanza.

* * *

Hoy han realizado el último examen, así que han decidido montar una fiesta para celebrarlo. Sólo les queda un día y abandonarán Hogwarts definitivamente.

Harry se siente extraño. Ha sido el año más tranquilo y diferente de todos los que ha vivido en esas paredes. Irse del castillo le da melancolía. Ha vivido allí tanto tiempo que lo considera su hogar. Pero ha llegado el momento y lo encara de la mejor forma que puede. Además, no es lo único que le hace estar triste. Draco aún no le ha respondido y eso le está matando. El tiempo se agota y ya no sabe qué pensar. Pero tiene claro que no va a suplicarle más, que ha hecho todo lo que está en su mano.

—Harry, ¿al final te apuntarás a la Academia de aurores? —le pregunta Luna mientras le ofrece un vaso de firewhisky, que acepta sin dudarlo.

—Nah, he cambiado de opinión —se ha pasado demasiados años luchando como para dedicarse a eso el resto de su vida—. Todavía lo estoy pensando. Por ahora me dedicaré a reformar mi casa y luego ya veré qué hago.

—Bueno, tampoco tienes prisa —comenta sonriendo.

—No, no la tengo.

—Gente, ¿jugamos?

Cormac hace aparecer la puerta del armario con un reloj que todos conocen y Harry cree que su estómago acaba de dar una voltereta.

Se sientan haciendo un corro y la botella gira en busca de dos personas. Y a lo mejor es el destino, el karma, o lo que sea, pero los primeros escogidos son Draco y él. Todos corean sus nombres mientras se levantan y puede ver perfectamente la cara de disgusto de Ron. Cuando la puerta se cierra le parece que el corazón le va a salir del pecho. Se había hecho a la idea de que no tendría otra oportunidad para besarlo. Ahora podrán tener la despedida que se merecen.

Draco se acerca a él y coloca las manos en la cintura de Harry. Se da cuenta de que no es el único que está nervioso, que el Slytherin también está temblando.

—¿Draco? —pregunta acariciándole la mejilla. Merlín, ha echado tanto de menos tocar esa cálida piel.

—La respuesta es sí.

—¿Estás... estás seguro? —tartamudea casi sin respirar. Si antes pensaba que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, ahora le falta el aire.

—No, no lo estoy. Tengo miedo de lo que puede pasar, tengo miedo de que te canses de mí y te des cuenta de que soy un idiota, o que el idiota eres tú.

Harry se ríe y apoya la frente en la de Draco mientras coloca las manos en su nuca.

—Pero no puedo permitir que vayas por el mundo mágico con ese pelo imposible de peinar, no puedo permitir que otra persona toque tu piel, ni te bese, ni te acaricie como lo he hecho yo. No puedo marcharme sabiendo que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti, Harry. No puedo. Te has colado en mi vida y tendrás que pagar las consecuencias.

—Me parece bien.

Y esta vez es Harry el que le besa. Le acaricia los labios con pasión y es como salir del Lago Negro y volver a respirar. No, es mucho mejor. Infinitamente mejor. Se abraza a él con fuerza, abre la boca en busca de esa lengua juguetona que lo vuelve loco y, cuando la roza, Harry gimotea sintiendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—Dímelo —le pide dándole pequeños besos por la mejillas, la nariz, la barbilla, el cuello—. Dímelo, Draco.

—Te quiero, Harry.

Las esferas de luz que los rodean le permiten ver su rostro entre las sombras. Hay tanto amor en esos ojos grises que Harry sonríe casi como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Draco vuelve a beber de su boca y no piensan ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni dónde se encuentran, hasta que la puerta se abre y escuchan gritos y exclamaciones.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué haces liandote con el hurón? —le parece que ese es Ron.

—Joder, que suerte tienen algunos —Y ese Cormac.

—¡Por fin! —¿Luna? ¿O tal vez Hermione?

Draco se separa de él, coge el pomo de la puerta y antes de cerrar les dice:

—Si no os importa, Harry y yo estamos ocupados. Tendréis que buscaros otro juego.

—¿Draco? ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? —pregunta anonadado entendiendo lo que acaba de pasar.

—Lo sé —contesta abrazándolo mientras le empieza a desabrochar el pantalón.

—¿Estás seguro? —continua estupefacto.

—¿De qué vamos a follar? Muy seguro —responde irónico con una ceja levantada al más puro estilo Draco Malfoy.

—No, idiota, me refiero a...

—Shhhh —musita presionando un dedo en sus labios—. Como tú mismo dijiste, me da igual lo que piensen. Me da igual mientras esté contigo.

—Joder, Draco —contesta sonriendo, lanzándose encima de él para darle un intenso beso.

No necesita que le diga nada más. Lo que sí que necesita es quitarle la molesta ropa que lleva puesta y hacerlo suyo en ese preciso momento. Y eso es lo que hace.

Cuando los dos se reponen del orgasmo tan liberador que acaban de tener, Harry piensa que al final tendrá que darle las gracias a Cormac por haber propuesto el juego que los encerró en un armario durante siete minutos. Va a tener el resto de su vida para estar en un paraíso junto a Draco.


End file.
